


Rely on me

by Kibounohane



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Adachi talks to Kurosawa about his latest manga.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Rely on me

  
"I'm very curious as to what you are going to read to me today, Adachi," Kurosawa said as he slipped into the home slippers at Adachi's place. Adachi nodded and smiled in excitement as he shuffled to the bookshelf to fetch the latest issue of the boys love manga he had bought. He had already recommended it to Tsuge but he wanted to read it to Kurosawa and hear his reactions first hand.

Kurosawa made himself comfortable on the floor against the bed, just like that one time when they had both sat there and he had read Tsuge's book.

Adachi came back with the manga and tea he had made in the meantime.

"It's called ' _True Destiny - I want to belong only to you_ ' and is really cute. I want to tell you what happened so far," Adachi sat down next to Kurosawa on another seating pillow, the book in his lap. Kurosawa took a sip of tea and looked at him with expectant eyes. Anything he did together with Adachi was fun.

"It's a fantasy tale about two lovers who have yet to find out they are destined for each other and it takes a third guy for them to realize," Adachi began, and Kurosawa thought it was adorable to witness how into this Adachi was. His eyes sparkled while he talked and he had cute little wrinkles from smiling.

"A young, handsome knight who is famous for his flirting had lots of pretty lovers, mostly young boys he seduced everywhere he went across the land," Adachi continued, "but there was someone special in his heart, a certain redhaired man, a former knight whom he shares a troubled past with, but they have a hot affair."

Adachi chuckled at "hot affair," but tried to stay serious as he went on explaining, "well, the red haired knight is often on missions across the land and they don't see each other often. But sometimes they do, and get it on wildly in the upper rooms of the redhaireds tavern, because he owns the place. One day, the other dude meets a traveler with long blond hair he starts to seduce and sleep with on a regular basis, but it's not really cheating since the redhead and him have this kind of agreement that each one can go and have as many lovers as they want since they are not a real couple, not in love, not together. But deep down inside, the guy is kinda sad, and the traveler who is very sensitive, finds out about his soft spot one night in bed with him. "

Adachi kept talking without a break and Kurosawa made himself more comfortable, Adachi's talking voice so entertaining and soothing to listen to. By the time Adachi talked about the pillow talk of the two young men, Kurosawa had his head in Adachi's lap and Adachi blushed softly but went on with his story nevertheless.

"And that one night, the blond was like 'go see him and tell him you love him' and at first he was half-heartedly trying to deny it but then he realized the blond had figured out his true heart, the feelings he had hidden deep down and didn't want to acknowledge but then he did, went to the tavern, ordering a beer and waiting for the redhead to arrive, and then he actually came, and sat down all sassy like 'oh look who is there' but then the atmosphere became serious and they went upstairs and..."

Kurosawa closed his eyes while Adachi talked. It was a little bit like Adachi was taking him on a trip of mental images and Kurosawa could see them in his mind, and he didn't have to try hard from his boyfriends descriptions. He could see the tavern in his head even though it probably looked different in Adachi's imagination, and just that fact was so fascinating to Kurosawa. He could see the other two lying in bed, finally, and the guy confessing his love for the redhead and them bickering around each other and being cocky and the redhead admitting he had only let the other sleep around because he was afraid of loosing him otherwise and then Adachi explained how the redhead had actually felt raging jealousy everytime he saw a cute young guy with the other, and then the guy said he wanted to belong only to him.

Kurosawa's chest waved up and down slowly and evenly and he was totally relaxed there in Adachi's lap and by the time Adachi had finished the story, Kurosawa was almost so tired and comfortable he could sleep there.

But then he remembered something about Adachi wanting to read from the new chapter and forced his eyes open and tried to smile.

"Kurosawa," Adachi put the book on the nightstand, "you don't have to force yourself, we can do that another time."

"Hmm," Kurosawa shook his head, "it's what you wanted"

"What I want is for you not to overdo things for my sake. I can see you're tired. You just came back from Nagoya this morning. Just take a rest, okay?"

"Hmm" Kurosawa hummed as Adachi placed his hand on Kurosawa's forehead before gently stroking some hairstrands away. He hadn't been used to it, giving control away, since he was so used to please others, the same had applied for Adachi. Only slowly he had started to give some bits and pieces here and there when Adachi had urged him to, for Kurosawa's sake, just like now.

"Remember what I told you? Rely on me once in a while" Adachi leaned down and placed a quick kiss to Kurosawa's forehead.

Kurosawa nodded and smiled. He felt so warm and safe and Adachi wasn't doing much, just being there for him, and eventually he felt a warm blanket being pulled over him and he actually fell asleep after a while with Adachi taking the book from the nightstand and reading it alone.

He could tell Kurosawa about it later.


End file.
